magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
NYSdehkidrs
Tommy Cayetano (NYSdehkidrs / VelvetRose24) is a Filipino YouTuber residing in Marikina City who creates humanized ship art, mainly regarding the Titanic, and also created the fiction series Honor and Glory and Two Ghosts Meet. History 2014: YouTube NYSdehkidrs started out as a ROBLOX ''channel, under the channel name 'NYSdehkidrs / ROBLOX and Minecraft!, at the age of 11. He didn't own a high-end gaming rig or anything, just a low-end laptop, and it showed in his earliest videos. His first taste of success was a Sinking Simulator video titled Titanic Sinking Theory, earning 1,000 views in months, easily being the most viewed video of his channel at the time. 2015: Two Ghosts Meet NYSdehkidrs joined DeviantArt as TommyCayetano, hosting his fancomic of Haunt the House, Two Ghosts Meet. Having uploaded 5 chapters up to that point, it has gained recognition from fans, and even getting the attention of the Haunt the House designer himself, Adam Vian, who shared his webcomic on his Twitter feed.Adam Vian's Tweet regarding Two Ghosts Meet For unknown reasons, production of Two Ghosts Meet suddenly stopped, and stayed on hiatus for nearly 3 years, until he read Azelf-S and Paulor94's comments on his profile about how the comic hasn't been updated.Azelf-S and Paulor94's comments 2017: Return to DeviantArt Although he rejoined DeviantArt in January 24 under the alias NYSdehkidR5, he never started out as an artist of humanized ocean liners. He actually started out as a graphic modder for the game Stickman Basketball. However, he has only uploaded one mod for the game, and it's a rendition of the home court of 2017 NBA champion Golden State Warriors. He would then not upload another deviation again until February 24 of the following year, as his focus shifted back to his YouTube channel. 2018: Ship Humanizations and Revival of Two Ghosts Meet NYSdehkidrs made his ship humanization debut in February 24 with his own rendition of RMS Titanic, aiming for a more unique design to distinguish his style from other Titanic humanizations, most of them having a similar design to each other. He followed up the tradition of differentiating his humanizations from the usual designs found in DeviantArt to give his characters and his art style a more unique sense compared to the other designs to his personifications of HMHS Britannic, SS United States, RMS Olympic, RMS Lusitania, and SS Oriana. As NYSdehkidrs was making art, he began writing Honor and Glory, releasing the prologue in March 7, 2018. Since then, he has released 4 chapters for the series and 1 non-canon bonus story. Chapter 5 is currently in the works. July 23 was the latest time he would post a deviation ship-related, as he started to focus on the bigger Doki Doki Literature Club fanbase (three of his most faved works in DeviantArt all involve DDLC) and his recently-revived webcomic series Two Ghosts Meet after nearly a three-year hiatus on the series, and has then released several parts, the latest being Part 11. He then joined Scratch as a secondary place to host his webcomic and his Haunt the House-related content. So far, 8 out of the 11 released parts of Two Ghosts Meet have been ported over to Scratch. Works OCs Personifications/Humanizations Story Series Discography Trivia * His username dated back to his Minecraft years in 2011, when he was a big fan of SkyDoesMinecraft (now known as NetNobody), derived from Sky's Minecraft username, SkythekidRS, and the initials of Tommy's own personal Minecraft username, New York Steve. He did attempt to change his username, but having already built a name around it, he's now stuck with it. ** However, in his newer accounts, such as his Scratch account and his brand-new Twitter account, he uses VelvetRose24. * NYSdehkidrs revealed a bit about himself from his gender-bent Meet the Artist rendition, including his likes and dislikes.Tommy Cayetano's Meet the Artist post ** '''Likes: Anime, Heavy Metal, Metalcore, Dubstep, Pizza, Ocean Liners, Drawing, Basketball, Video Games, Memes, Singing (and Metal Screaming) ** Dislikes: Socializing, Drama, Cigarette Smell, Slow/No WiFi, Racism, Pineapple on Pizza, His Derrick Rose Knees *** "Derrick Rose Knees" refer to Tommy's proneness to injury, more commonly knee injuries. * The program he uses to edit his artwork and make the Two Ghosts Meet series is PhotoPad Image Editor, and the program he uses to edit his YouTube videos is CyberLink PowerDirector 16. * He has released two techno albums in the past, one released in 2017, the other released in the beginning of the year. All of them could be seen in his Discography.Spectrum in Bandcamp * His avatar is an edit of the icon on the Android release of SFB Games' Haunt the House: Terrortown. * He loves playing Roblox Phantom Forces, and he sometimes goes in DeviantArt to invite people to play with him. References Category:NYSdehkidrs Category:Creators Category:Two Ghosts Meet Category:Writers